


to share warmth [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofto share warmth by ninemoons42.Author's Summary:Chirrut spends a cold night.Fortunately he won't be alone for long.





	to share warmth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to share warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418130) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



## 

Streaming

  


## 

Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/rogueone/tosharewarmth/tosharewarmth.mp3) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:22




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42), for having blanket permission! 
> 
> This was the perfect, quiet, short little fic to scratch my podfic itch while my voice is still recovering from being sick! <3


End file.
